


To Make You Want Me

by tempered_rose



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Bad Flirting, Borussia Dortmund, Everyone Is Gay, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious, Sexual Tension, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempered_rose/pseuds/tempered_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco wants Lukasz and tries to seduce him, only to fail miserably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ever-so-lovely Eliza. Who likes Dortmund for some strange reason... Either way. *ahem* I hope you like it, my dear :D Also, this is my attempt at humor. Long may I remain somewhat amusing at least to myself, if no one else. ;-)

How hard could it be? What did he have to do? Lay splayed on the locker room floor with a sign taped across his chest that read ‘fuck me right now Lukasz!’? Did he have to actually say it? Beg? Plead? Whine? Make him jealous?

It really shouldn’t be this hard to get one of your dearest friends to fuck you. It really shouldn’t.

Marco supposed he could just be honest and talk to Lukasz, but that would take the fun of it. Besides, what if Piszu didn’t want him back? Then it would just be humiliating. _And laying naked on the floor of the locker room isn’t?_ His conscious was a funny place of contradictions and unhelpful information.

So Marco tried the subtle, flirty approach that had gotten him like every boyfriend he’d ever had. Really. Both of them. Of course, he had used the flirty approach after all parties involved had done the mutual eye-fucking from across the locker rooms… But that was neither here nor there. He was going to get Piszu to like him. To want him. To _need_ him. If it was the last thing he ever did, damn it.

Marco had tried sitting a little close to him on the bus trips with the team. Lukasz would just flash him a polite smile and scoot a little bit away to give Marco more room, even if that meant that Lukasz had to sit with less room than he had had before.

Then Marco had tried staying as shirtless for as long as possible when he was around Piszu. Whether that be in the gym and he was working on a particular muscle group or when he was walking to or from the showers, he tried to keep as few clothes on as possible. That didn’t work because Lukasz would hand him his shirt upon his return from the shower, or provide him with a towel if he needed one. It was like Lukasz didn’t want to see his body or something. Talk about rude.

Getting desperate, Marco had tried making him jealous by being overly friendly with Matsi. And Kuba. And Sven. And Erik. Shoot, even Lars. He’d tried with all of them; they had picked up on it! They had all reacted in different ways, of course, but they could notice that he had been trying to flirt with them. He still had to explain to Sven that he hadn’t really meant they catch a “film” film together sometime…oh well, he’d do that later. In response to his flirting with their mutual teammates, Lukasz had listened to his iPod a lot more often and was reading far too many books. It was like he didn’t want to see Marco interacting with their friends at all.

Marco was starting to get to his wits end. The nude sign option was starting to look like the only way.

Going for the last effort before the sign, he asked Mats to help him ‘arrange’ a little incident that would surely be the thing that would get Piszu to fuck him. It had to work. It always worked in the films! With a little help from the teammates and a ‘forgetful’ custodian, Marco and Piszu ended up locked in the supply cupboard after training. Conveniently, or rather not, most of the squad had already gone.

“Looks like we’re stuck here,” Marco had said with a heavy sigh, leaning as close to Lukasz as he could without crawling inside the other man’s skin.

“I’m sure someone will come soon.” Lukasz had replied with an award-winning patient smile and then had taken a step back. It’s like he had issues with personal space or something.

Marco had tried again. He let his hand run a little bit down Piszu’s chest and he’d given an award winning smile of his own. “What are we going to do to kill time until someone comes?”

Lukasz looked down at his chest, at Marco’s hand, and then looked back up into Marco’s eyes. For a moment, Marco thought he was going to kiss him. He could see Piszu licking his lips and it seemed as if the other man’s head tilted in his direction. But then Lukasz had reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

“I’ll get us out, don’t worry.” He smiled again, his friendly smile, and called someone. Marco was too busy sulking to pay attention to who it was until Sebastian let them out of the closet with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Marco was offended by how fast Lukasz said someone had ‘clumsily’ locked them in there. As if it were an accident. Marco knew Sebastian wasn’t fooled.

Pouting, Marco was at the bar after the win and was trying to come up with a new plan. It had been a few days since the supply room incident and his pride still hadn’t recovered. He was resting his head on his elbows as he watched the condensation build on his glass. He just wanted Lukasz. Why was that so hard?

“Marco.” Lukasz himself said as he moved to sit next to him at the bar. “What’s wrong my friend?”

Lukasz looked at him with such an adorably concerned expression that Marco wanted to scream, cry, and pull his hair out all at the same time. How could he not understand?

“I’m having relationship trouble.” Marco replied drily. _I want to be in a relationship but you don’t have a fucking clue._

“Oh.” Lukasz grew quiet for a moment before he spoke again. “I’m sorry to hear that. What seems to be the problem?”

 _Could you just not be a good friend right now?_ Marco shrugged. “He’s oblivious as hell. Doesn’t understand what I’m trying to tell him.”

“Maybe you should just be honest and tell him straight. Sometimes bluntness is the best way.” Lukasz supplied helpfully. God, he was adorable.

“Can we talk…about this somewhere else?” Marco asked with a raised eyebrow. Lukasz looked hesitant for a moment before he nodded.

“Of course. Let’s go to my room?” He asked and Marco nodded. He smiled again and Marco felt his heart do a little flip-flop as they went upstairs.

Once inside the hotel room, Lukasz looked at Marco with another friendly smile. “Yes?”

Marco took a deep breath. _Eh, fuck it._ He’d waited long enough so he went for it.

Marco leaned forward and kissed Lukasz straight on the lips. Not on the cheek. Not on the forehead. On the lips. And it was delicious. Even if Piszu didn’t kiss him back. Geesh, this guy was really not getting it was he? He really needed to learn how to loosen—

His train of thought was interrupted as Lukasz _growled_ into the kiss and held Marco tightly against his body with a very strong arm around Marco’s body. Now _that_ was better than Marco had been expecting! Marco kissed him back with as much pent up sexual tension he had retained and was breathless and panting when they finally broke contact.

Lukasz’ eyes were incredibly dark as they stared into Marco’s.

“You weren’t getting it.” Marco breathed heavily. “I thought I would need to make a sign. You didn’t look at me, or want to be near me. You didn’t seem to ever want to kiss me.”

Lukasz shook his head and held Marco tightly, as if he were the most precious thing in all the world.

“ _You_ did not see Marco. All I do is for you. I give you towels to make sure you don’t get pneumonia walking around without anything on. I make sure you are warm and give you my blanket when it’s cold. I wanted to kiss you, but you were always with one of the others…” Lukasz trailed off there and Marco kissed him again. Thankfully, Piszu was all too happy to reply back to him. _Damn, he’s an eager one. Good, that’ll come in handy later._

Marco ignored Lukasz’ comment that he had also been unobservant and continued to kiss him. There were more important things he could be doing with his mouth than talking right now anyway…


End file.
